kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Seasonal/Hishimochi 2015/@comment-139.216.148.160-20150223121043/@comment-100.2.33.165-20150224211115
Let's get this back on track. "I am appalled that those Lookouts are available to everyone already." Implying that you are greedy, self centered, I want to be special. Appalled: great dismay, horrified, salt, outrage. "If I did rank in Jan I'd be really po'd." "If" doesn't excuse you in any way. The whole sentence goes along with that "If" and the meaning and implications can be drawn out. "Not only are they a crap top 100 reward but to have them availabe to everyone not even a full week later? Garbage." Salt boys. Along with your crappy I want to be special attitude. "There is nothing elitist about it." It was implied throughout what you said that you are an elitist. The salt that you displayed when everyone was able to get it so soon after it's introduction pretty much let everyone feel the vibes that you emitted. So the thing is, IF you got it or not, you have the attitude of an elitist prick. It's just that you want to be given the time to feel special which is pretty sad. "Looking at your contributions I see that you had to work really hard to clear E-3. Probably took a shit load of effort and time to clear that to get your U-511. Wouldn't it suck if she was added to the rare sub build pool today? After all that work you did, after all the resources and sanity points lost to combined fleet, after all that and someone can just spam 250/30/200/30 and get her. That would suck huh? Same idea. She should become buildable; just not immediately." So you want to overlook the people who actually went and FAILED E-3? Also, she would be an LSC sub mainly because of how high value her "Prototype FaT Type 95 O2 Torpedo Kai" is. You can't overlook the Dev's track record when dealing with high value items (e.g. Shioi), stating that she would be a standard craft is absurd. "They usually wait at least 2 months before they do that. It's the principle of the matter." So you just want two months to feel special, to let it sink in. Okay. "Again, I was unaware that stating that giving out rank trophies in this manner was an unpopular (or polarizing) opinion. If I had known that stating that "not everyone deserves a trophy" was going to illicit such a response I would have kept it to myself." It was more about your tone. Like everyone has been saying, you act like an elitist and you feel sad that the devs are starting to deviate from how they used to do things, which is by giving elitists some time to feel special. "So, apparently they have a track record of giving out the top ranking rewards immediately. I still think that's crappy to do to the top rankers but apparently it's par for the course." Feeling that remorse? Your words are not as strong. It seems you're not as appalled anymore. "She comes with the dazzles, but her quest (B27) and the quest that needs all Kongou class Kai-2 (A40) gives the proto. Those quests came out when Haruna got her kai ni. That's what I was talking about :)" Yea, I know. You're feeling that remorse for being a dirty elitist. :)